Red Crusaders
The Red Crusaders, A.K.A Astartes Crucesignati, is a Loyalist Chapter founded in the 4th Founding.Their Primarch is Sanguinius, and their Lynx Lords(Chapter Masters) are Tarkor Evangelus, Odin Naust and Futhind Grathsbane. The Red Crusaders' specialities in general is Assault-, Assymetric- and Guerilla Warfare. Currently they recruit from the Northagi Empire, of which is a small Empire under the Imperium, like Ultramar is. History NOTE: This section contains some parts that has little sensemaking, along with parts that had to have smaller parts removed from it. Founding The Red Crusaders were founded during the Fourth Founding. They were assigned the planet Northag Sentra as their homeworld, a Feral Death World in Segmentum Obsucurus. Northag Sentra was known to be a rebellious world, barely loyal to the Imperium. When the Red Crusaders arrived, they had to establish order on the planet. They quickly discovered that the Northagi people followed a strict honor code, and they exploited this. Northag was lead by ten leaders known as Warkings, and they collectively led through a council called the Council of Ten. Tarkor Evangelus and Odin Naust sought the Council in an attempt to win their support. Only 3 of the Warkings sided with the Red Crusaders, so they had to go to the people of the 7 other Kingdoms. 21 Red Crusaders were sent, among them Tarkor, Thendar Kreidan and Goldar Pathgar. They travelled to all the major villages and settlements, and turned the people to their cause. Since the people of Northag respect strength, both physical and mental, the Space Marines were quite popular among them. Facing the Darkness Lynx Lord Tarkor Evangelus was sent by the Inquisition to a planet under invasion. The Invaders were the Eldar. Tarkor, with 8 Veterans, five squads of Tactical Marines and an Apothecary. The rest of the forces remained on the Raud Krossfarar. Tarkor requested that some Scout Teams were deployed. They were given a mission to clear the path for the Marines. When the scouts had reached a small valley, they saw bodies of Eldar from Craftworld Saim-Hann. They had seemingly fallen off the cliffs above the Scouts. The Scouts saw no logic in the theory of that the Eldar jumped, as a jump from the cliffs wouldn't exactly be a certain death. They figured one thing; An ambush. They turned on their infiltration, and started going up to the cliffs. There they saw a horror the Red Crusaders never had battled before; Dark Eldar. The Scouts had to find a safe spot to report. "Command! This is Scout Team 3! We have discovered a foe i have never before seen! The Imperial Archives says that they are called Dark Eldar. They use similar Weaponry as the Eldar, but the difference is that the Dark Eldar are in service of Slaanesh. We'll need support if we are to take this small ambush force down." "Scout Team 3, we copy. We will send support with a Drop Pod. We are sending Elite Team Naudiz." A Drop pod fell about 100 metres away from Scout Team 3. The Dark Eldar didn't hear the Drop Pod due to the screams of a Guardsman of the planet. "So this is the Eldar you spoke of." "It is Dark Eldar, my lord." "They are still Eldar, just dark." "Yes, my lord." "Now, we need a plan to kill this squad of Eldar. They seem relatively simply armed. Rùni should be able to take them out with his Stalker Bolter. When he has taken out a couple of them, they'll notice that they are being shot at. That is when we will strike. Scouts, you go with Rùni, while we deal with the Eldar here." "Yes, my lords." Rùni lead the Scouts onto a hill. They set up postions. Then Rùni noticed that a few of the scouts had regular Bolters. In such a mission, Bolters weren't usable. Regular bolters would make too much noise. "Scouts. Halt. A few of you use regular bolters. You run down and join the others. The rest of us shall remain here and kill the xenos." "My Lord, we are ready to purge them! We want to show our skill with the bolter! We will do anything to proove ourselves worthy of action!" "I admire your dedication, but you will become a marine quicker if you obey orders." "Yes, My Lord." Rùni dismissed the Scouts with bolters, and the others proceeded to the top of the cliff. From there they were supposed to kill the Dark Eldar. The Dark Eldar haven't noted that the Marines yet, and that was an advantage they had to make use of. "Baldr, it seems like the Eldar haven't noted that we're here. You should advance, while we snipe off the well-armed ones." "Affirmative." Rùni shot at the head of the one looking the most well armed, and successfully put him down. Though, since the Dark Eldar weren't idiots, they noticed, and were now alert. "Charge, brothers" "Affirmative. Do not shoot our heads off, now, Rùni." "I'll try not to, Baldr" The Invasion Politics Treachery Alien Encounter Genes of Loyality, Minds of Traitors The Great Defence of Northag Sentra The Sons of Evangelus War of Yggdranar Geneseed Training Initiate and Scout Training When the Red Crusaders' new recruits began military training at a very young age, they would enter the Eldaap system. The Eldaap was designed to encourage discipline and physical toughness and to emphasise the importance of the Red Crusader state. Besides physical and weapons training, the recruits studied reading, writing and language knowledge. When in the middle of the Eldaap, the recruits were obliged to be taken under the wing of a mentor, usually a Veteran. The Veteran was expected to function as a kind of substitute father and role model to his junior partner. When in the end of the Eldaap, the new recruits became 15th Company members of the Red Crusaders army. When they had served in their Scout Company for a while, they returned to the Eldaap Grounds, and was sorted into groups, and then they were sent onto an uninhabited Death World with only a knife and forced to survive on their skills and cunning. This was called the Pröving, and the meaning was to proove that they could survive with only a few Squadmates through skill and co-operation. The ones that survived became Tactical Marines of the 13th Company, though every Marine in the Chapter could take this test again, but stay in the wilderness for a longer period, or on a harsher world, to get to a higher rank in the Chapter. Other ways of rising in rank is to be chosen by one in a higher rank than you to have you be his heir, or doing very heroic and sometimes reckless deeds. Marine Training After general Scout Training, the Marines get trained even further. They get trained in various forms of survival training, including Northagi and Norimbring Survival techniques and rites. This makes the Red Crusaders one of the best trained Chapters for Polar and Tundra warfare. Homeworld The Red Crusaders' main Fortress Monastery, Ísborgir, known as Icehold in Low Gothic, is located in the greatest glacier on Northag Sentra. Northag Sentra is an Ice World, similar to most other worlds in the Northag System. Northag Sentra has no hives, but several large settlements are spread throughout the planet. There are also smaller villages. Northag Sentra has 3 vast oceans, though they are iced over everywhere but the area around the equator of the planet. The ice can be up to 16 kilometers thick at the coldest areas of the planet during the cold periods, of which can last several decades. When the hotter periods come, the ice can be reduced to about 500 meters thick at most, of which is when the Northagi people may resort to fishing of the strange species of fish living under the ice. The Rec Crusaders recruit from the peoples who live in the harshest areas of the planet, because they are the most durable of all the Northagi people, although it has happened that the Red Crusaders have recruited from the neighbouring planets and systems. A world that is somewhat commonly recruited from is Degrand, a Tundra World in a neighbouring system. Known Degrandian Red Crusaders are the Ganthars, Godric Artis, Berahthram Lineus and Dariuz Mariutrix. Organisation The Red Crusaders are organised into 15 Companies, each with 100 Marines. Then they are further divided into 20 Claws, or Squads, each with 5 Marines. There are exceptions to the aforementioned, most notably in Command Squads and the 1st Company. The Red Crusaders have also dubbed their units in a different manner than other Chapters. Unit Designations * Cubs - Scouts * Wolf Marines - Tactical Marines * Great Wolf - Tactical Sergeant * Hawk Marines - Assault Marines * Great Hawk - Assault Sergeant * Ram Marines - Devastator Marines * Great Ram - Devastator Sergeant * Bear Marines - Terminators * Great Bear - Terminator Sergeant * Eagle Marines - Vanguard Veteran * Great Eagle - Vanguard Veteran Sergeant * Lynx Marines - Veteran * Great Lynx - Veteran Sergeant * Great - Sergeant * Winged Lynx - Sanguinary Guard * Grand Lynx - Champion * Smith - Techmarine * Healer - Apothecary * Priest - Chaplain * Guardian of the Shrine - Reclusiarch * Grand Smith - Master of the Forge * Grand Healer - Master of the Apothecarion * Grand Librarian - Chief Librarian * Grand Priest - Master of Sanctity * Lord - Captain * Lynx Lord - Chapter Master Companies *1st Company - Veteran - Angelic Lynxes *2nd Company - Assault - Wings of Fire *3rd Company - Tactical - Hunters *4th Company - Tactical - Invaders *5th Company - Tactical - Decimators *6th Company - Assault - Claws of the Hawk *7th Company - Tactical - The Thunderer's Hammer *8th Company - Tactical - The Eighth Fist *9th Company - Tactical - Twin Lynxes *10th Company - Tactical - Decimus *11th Company - Defense - Iron Lynx *12th Company - Offense - Sanguine Blood *13th Company - Tactical - Guardians *14th Company - Death Company - Fangs of Death *15th Company - Scout - The Allfather's Sons Traditions Aside from their Recruitment, the Red Crusaders have many traditions and customs. The most notable is that their Lynx Lords aren't chosen by deeds and experience, but is chosen by their predecessors for whatever reason they have. Most usally is that it is a Company Lord that is chosen as a Lynx Lord Heir, but Odin Naust, the oldest Red Crusader, seems to have chosen a Chaplain as his heir, as both Lynx Lord and Lord Chaplain. Also, Lynx Lords and their Heirs get titles based on an attribute of theirs. Though Imperial, Northagi citizens and the Red Crusaders find themselves very influenced by ancient Northagi mythologies, a religious practice deemed non-heretical by the Inquisition. One of these is scrimshawing, for instance taking horns from enemies and mount them on their armour, or paws and hooves as trophies, and sometimes even the head or skull of the beast or opponent. Due to this, they are seen as very barbaric, although in the Northagi Mythologies, taking the skull of an opponent is seen as honoring your opponent, since a trophy of a weak opponent is deemed worthless in Northagi eyes, and shame is brought upon the one with the trophy. Equipment This is the list of equipment used by the Red Crusaders. Weaponry Ranged *'Boltguns and Bolt Pistols' **Angelus Pattern **Godwyn Pattern **Mk. II - IV **Stalker Bolter **Locke Pattern **Perenitus Pattern ***'Rounds' ****Bloodshard Shells ****Breaching Rounds ****Hellfire Rounds ****Freeze Rounds ****Kraken Rounds ****Metal Storm Shells ****Penetrator Rounds ****Shredder Rounds ****Slug Rounds ****Stalker Silenced Shells ****Vengeance Rounds ****Ull Pattern Seeker Rounds *'Other Bolt Weapons' **Storm Bolters ***Hecaton Variant ***Mk. III Pattern ***Umbra Pattern **Heavy Bolters ***Mk. IVa ***Godwyn Pattern ***Accatran Pattern ***Maxima Pattern ***Magnor Pattern **Assault Shotguns **Assault Cannons Armour Vehicles Other * Mìmìrbrunnr - A device mounted to the right arm and hand of one Marine in a squad, that, through a holographic image, allows the squad to access the Red Crusaders' archives. Is always on the inside of the arm and hand. Fleet Their Fleet and the Ships' names are listed below: *'Naglfar '- Battle Barge *'Vanir '- Battle Barge *'Jörmungand' - Battle Barge *'Skibladner '- Strike Cruiser *'Vingthorr '- Strike Cruiser *'Hloridi' - Strike Cruiser *'Hardveur' - Strike Cruiser *'Vale '- Strike Cruiser *'Einridi '- Strike Cruiser *'Heimdall '- Nova Class Frigate *'Barbarossa' - Nova Class Frigate *'Nidhogg' - Nova Class Frigate *7 Unnamed Nova Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Gladius Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Hunter Class Destroyers﻿ 'Chapter Appearence' 'Chapter Colours' The Red Crusaders's Power Armour is primarily Mechrite Red with Burnished Gold trim. The Class colours are: Red = Wolf Marine Blue = Goat Marine Grey = Hawk Marine Brown = Bear Marine Silver = Blacksmith (Optional) Black = Priest White = Lynx Marine Gold = Lord/Lynx Lord(Optional) 'Chapter Symbol' Their Chapter Symbol is a golden Lynx on crimson background. 'Known Red Crusaders' Tarkor Evangelus "The Immortal" '- Mutant Lynx Lord 'Odin Naust "The Wise" '- Founder, Dreadnought, Lynx Lord and Grand Priest 'Futhind Grathsbane "The Strong" '''- Lynx Lord '''Egedar Agathorn - Current Evangelite Thremar "Vethorm" Forni - Guardian of the Shrine Aeus Utar - Grand Healer Halldor Oronsbane - Grand Librarian Godric Artis - Grand Smith Urufon Thorin "The Learner" - Odin Naust's Apprentice and Heir, Next Grand Priest Folcher Mensiok - Next Grand Librarian Adelmar Salus - Next Grand Healer Cynewulf Thalir - Next Grand Smith Alaric Æðlered - 1st Company Lord Daniel Casea "The Fast" - 2nd Company Lord and Heir of Tarkor Evangelus Lief Marak "The Warsage" - 3rd Company Lord and Heir of Futhind Grathsbane Alberto Anso - 4th Company Lord Cernunnos Agnosairè - 5th Company Lord Iudacael Conor - 6th Company Lord Baldovin Hanok - 7th Company Lord Aeron Futhus - 8th Company Lord Owain Ganthar - First of the Twin Lords of the 9th Company Chlodovech Ganthar - Second of the Twin Lords of the 9th Company Berahthram Lineus - 10th Company Lord Alberich Gauproth - 11th Company Lord Luther Makanus - 12th Company Lord Leuthar Laerdothan - 13th Company Lord Theothelm Wulffodd - 14th Company Lord Tiran Barda - 15th Company Lord Arthak Relkhar - Elite Team Ansur Great Lynx Rephar Garrak - Elite Team Ansur Lynx Marine Êrnar Furgrarl - Elite Team Ansur Lynx Marine Ågmund Egerun - Elite Team Ansur Lynx Marine Tor Rerlag - Elite Team Ansur Lynx Marine Baldr Hilmarsson - 'Elite Team Naudiz Great Lynx '''Sindri Steinsson - 'Elite Team Naudiz Lynx Marine '''Rùni Amargir - Elite Team Naudiz Lynx Marine Dereger Nerghir - Elite Team Naudiz Lynx Marine Regrand Dalnorg '''- Elite Team Naudiz Lynx Marine '''Màel Vjirgn - Elite Team Ùrur Great Lynx Drest Jarna - Elite Team Ùrur Lynx Marine Hengist Stälg - Elite Team Ùrur Lynx Marine Bjartr Gralnor - Elite Team Ùrur Lynx Marine Caratacos Mralgra - Elite Team Ùrur Lynx Marine Edarian Garatos - Elite Team Thurisar Great Lynx Galon Tegerd - Elite Team Thurisar Lynx Marine Parant Faragt - Elite Team Thurisar Lynx Marine Amaren Legter - Elite Team Thurisar Lynx Marine Pagar Efran - Elite Team Thurisar Lynx Marine Theron Otar - Elite Team Tiwar Great Lynx Nalon Getran - Elite Team Tiwar Lynx Marine Tathar Petaginor - Elite Team Tiwar Lynx Marine Concadus Qentar '''- Elite Team Tiwar Lynx Marine '''Hathat Futhark - Elite Team Tiwar Lynx Marine Krast Marl - Elite Team Ìsar Great Lynx Thran Kharr - Elite Team Ìsar Lynx Marine Petharn Olvurn - Elite Team Ìsar Lynx Marine Weln Alnuth - Elite Team Ìsar Lynx Marine Olan Getharn - Elite Team Ìsar Lynx Marine Harald Vethran - Elite Team Wyvern Great Lynx Ceirean Morrigan - Elite Team Wyvern Lynx Marine 1448 other Space Marines About 17000 Chapter Serfs Deceased and Missing Sanguinius '- Primarch(Dec.) '''Dariuz Mariutrix "The Hawk" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Missing, chased a Wraithlord into the Webway) '''Dorian Iodhan "The Khagan" '- Former Lynx Lord(Missing, lost on an Ice World) '''Thendar Kreidan "The Diplomat" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., assassinated) Goldar Pathgar "The Reckless" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., drowned) Baldomar Adolphus "The Great" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., killed by a Daemon Prince) Mordechai Þórr "The Thunderer" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Dec., killed by a Sorcerer Lord) '''Varn Thelonotar "The Capricorn" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., died on a deteriorating Space Hulk) Osbeorn Óðinn "The Clawed" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec.,killed by an Ork Warboss) Deren Blackclaw "The Deadly" - Former Lynx Lord(Missing, fell into a crevice on an ice world) Hròlfr Endehroi "The Bloodied" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Dec., killed by a Bloodthirster) '''Terjr Bakkra "The Allfather" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., died of hypothermia) Riedan Darkhorn "The Maverick" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., impaled by Bloodcrusher) Áedán Nargral "The Harbringer" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., fell into the Warp) Olaf Redhowl "The Scarred" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., stepped on by Tyranid Bio-Titan) Gandalf Fedelicus "The Summoner" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., slayed by The Psychopath) Relon Magnor -''' Former Grand Smith(Dec., killed by a Hellbrute) '''Thron Bentar - Former Grand Smith(Dec.) Jermand Gralrund - Former 1st Company Lord(Missing, pushed into a canyon by a rockslide) Avun Ravenscreech - Former 2nd Company Lord(Dec.) Traitors and Renegades Þeudemar Sigdðr "The Searching" - Former Lynx Lord (Corrupted, Tzeentch) Svein Geren "The Healer" - Former Lynx Lord (Corrupted, Nurgle) Descentor Jukar '''- Former 14th Company Lord (Corrupted, Khorne) '''Erlend Fegrent - Former 6th Company Lord (Corrupted, Slaanesh) Argan Daralgen '- Former Elite Team Ansur Great Lynx (Corrupted, Khorne) Allies and Enemies Allies '''Blood Angels '- They are the Parent Chapter of the Red Crusaders. 'Space Wolves - '''The Space Wolves and the Red Crusaders always get along on the battlefield, most likely due to similar cultures. 'Techno Legion - They create lots of the Red Crusaders' weaponry. Titanium Fists '- '''Unknown reason. 'Knights of Infinity' - The Knights and the Crusaders served together when they were sent on a mission to liberate an ork infested world. 'Hell Guard' - ... 'Onyx Knights '- ... 'Blazing Claws' - ... Enemies '''Clan Tarbag '- Clan Tarbag and the Red Crusaders are mostly enemies, but a few times they have been forced to team up. Clan Tarbag was spread into many lesser Tribes when their Warlord, Tarbag, was killed by the Red Crusaders' Lynx Lord Tarkor Evangelus. Blood Slayers - The Red Crusaders sought to eliminate the Blood Slayers as soon as they turned traitor. They are also the former 14th Company, of which now is the Death Company. Syrath's Warriors - ... The Psychopath- The Psychopath slayed one of the planets under temporary Red Crusader command. Since then it has been a bounty on his head in the Northagi Empire. Black Legion - Since the Red Crusaders are stationed so close to the Eye of Terror, they have had many encounters with the Black Legion. The Purgatory Program - 'The Red Crusaders were one of the Chapters that tried to stabilize the situation on Ha'te Calet'ya, and ever since has strongly doubted the Purgatory Program. 'Prophetic Forgiven - ... Quotes By About﻿ 'Trivia' *This article is TardirProductions' first article on this wiki. *The Red Crusaders' recruitment is based on the Spartan Agoge. *The Northagi Red Crusaders speak with an accent similar to a Scottish one, because a Norwegian accent would sound plain stupid. *The Red Crusaders' main Battle Barge, the Raud Krossfarar's name is Norwegian for Red Crusader. *The Red Crusaders are and will always be TardirProductions's favorite Chapter. *The Red Crusaders were first created back in early '09, but i didn't get a name for them until late 2010. How to make and use on the Tabletop First you will need sets and a transfer sheet. I reccomend to use a Space Wolves or Astral Claws transfer sheet, or if you can find it, a White Panthers transfer sheet. It dosen't matter what sets you buy, as the Red Crusaders have lots of similarities to regular marines, Blood Angels and Space Wolves, though any set can be used(It is useful to be skilled in modifying pieces to remove non-Space Wolves/White Panthers Chapter symbols, though). Regular Tactical Marines must be painted with Mechrite Red power armour. Their trim is Burnished Gold, but certain things, like Blades and Guns, being in Mithril Silver. Also, Cybernetic Eyes are mostly silver, but the "eye" itself is Red Gore or Snot Green(You choose). The eyes on the Helmets are Snot Green. Capes are blue on the outside, but on the inside they are Bleached Bone, maybe some writing or markings in Badab Black or Devlan Mud. Skulls and bones are painted in Skull White and Bleached Bone, and shaded in Bone and any dark brown colour. All blood is to be painted in Red Gore. (The Colour part needs more stuff, so tell me if i forgot something, or if i should change something) The Codex Rutilus Peregrinus is currently being written, but play with the regular Space Marines Codex until it is finished. Revise: It is optional to use the Space Wolves, Space Marines or the Blood Angels codex (I reccommend using the Space Wolves one, though). The Red Crusaders Codex will only contain the stats of special units, unless the Red Crusaders are made Canon. If they are made canon, i'll make a proper codex for them. But we all know that the likelyhood of them becoming canon is barely there. Regarding sets, concentrate on Fast Attack, but it dosen't really matter. The Red Crusaders almost never use Rhinos due to them having close to no weaponry. Use Razorbacks instead.﻿﻿ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Groups Category:4th Founding